jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Cream and Lollipops
Ice Cream and Lollipops is the 14th episode of Season 2 and the 32nd episode overall. This episode premiered on Friday, May 10, 2019. Summary Jackie and Keira go shopping at Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops. Plot Keira is shopping at Family Dollar with Michelle and just picked 3 snacks. Suddenly, her stomach jumps and sees Jackie with her backpack on and Melissa is aiding her. Jackie quickly hugs Keira and grabs her hand to see Michelle. Jackie scares Michelle at the medicine aisle. Michelle asks Melissa how did she and Jackie got to Family Dollar that fast. Melissa walked 17 miles there because she loves taking walks. Michelle explains that before Jackie and Melissa walk to Family Dollar, she and Keira went to Rita's to get Keira's Oreo ice cream and Keira was protected from eating her ice cream with her father's cap on. Then, Michelle and Keira are at Family Dollar to get a few things and Keira just picked 3 snacks. Melissa explains that she's alone with Jackie right now and they're about to go to Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops. If Rite Aid doesn't have ice cream or lollipops, they'll go to Dollar General instead. Jackie asks Melissa if Keira wants to come with them, but Keira is staying with her mom. Michelle tells Keira to stay here, causing Keira to get upset. Melissa then asks Michelle if Keira wants to go to Rite Aid with her and Jackie. This makes Keira super excited, leaving Michelle at Family Dollar by herself. Jackie and Melissa finally brought Keira with them to get ice cream and lollipops at Rite Aid. There, Jackie sees lots of stuff, including a Pharmacy. Keira gets a Chipwich, while Jackie gets a bag of Tootsie lollipops. After picking ice cream and lollipops, Jackie and Keira bring their Tootsie lollipops and Chipwich to the female clerk. The clerk scans them and pulls out a list. After shopping at Rite Aid, Melissa lets Jackie pick a lollipop from the bag and warns Keira to eat her Chipwich quickly before it melts. During the long walk home, Jackie and Keira throw trash in the black trashcan, the kids at Naylor Avenue waved at Jackie, and Jackie played with 2 doggies. With Jackie, Melissa, and Keira holding hands, Sam sees his daughter, his wife and Keira bringing lollipops home. Jackie sits on Sam's lap as Sam asks her how was her day. Jackie's day was good. Afterwards, the quartet goes inside Jackie's house. Jackie is about to show Keira her favorite kinds of lollipops in her hand. Each lollipop is a different color, including red, orange, yellow, blue, pink and brown. Keira decides to choose red, while Jackie decides to choose pink. Jackie thinks the lollipops are tasty. Soon after, Jackie leads Keira to the cat room to see Bubblegum. He appears and Jackie sees him. Jackie then carries Bubblegum to come relax with her. While Bubblegum is relaxing on Jackie's arm, Jackie tells Keira that Bubblegum loves her and she'd always dreamed that Bubblegum is the one who gets to be punished and her friends are going to be attackers, and it's the day Bubblegum needed to be attacked and they will throw popcorn and trap him in the box. Jackie mentions that Jody's favorite snack is popcorn and he's Nylah's little brother. After Jackie talks about Bubblegum's punishment day, he scoops out of her arm. Jackie and Keira decide to go on a adventure and take Bubblegum to Nylah and Jody's house at Naylor Avenue. For their adventure, they'll need Jackie's skateboard and blue case. Jackie and Keira finally got out of the cat room, stealing Jackie's skateboard and blue case for their adventure. Melissa is not letting Jackie go outside and take Bubblegum to her friend's house. Jackie starts an argument with Melissa, but if Jackie doesn't leave her alone, Melissa will walk Keira home. Jackie and Keira's adventure was cancelled and Jackie started to whine and throw huge tantrums. During Jackie's tantrums, Melissa yells at her that Keira doesn't want to hear her whine and Jackie is refused to do her math homework. Without making Keira cry, Jackie began to scream at 100% volume and kick her legs on the couch. Jackie then throws pillows, the blanket, her backpack, her shoes and socks, and is about to rip her math homework into pieces, but failed to vanish it. She then snatches her pencil and quickly scribbles her entire homework to rip it up, but she almost made some holes and tried not to rip her homework into pieces. "STUPID WORDS DON'T MAKE SENSE!!!!!" screams Jackie, then Melissa tells her don't rip and make a lot of holes on her homework. Jackie will earn her TV if she does her homework. Jackie shrieks and can't stop screaming and crying. In the kitchen, Jackie continues crying as Melissa explains this question from Jackie's homework page: Jeff has 6 pennies to get a slice of pizza. Shawn has 3 dimes to get a smoothie. How many slices of pizza did Jeff get and smoothies did Shawn get? Jackie had to subtract. 6 - 3 = 3 is the answer. After Jackie subtracts, she thought that words still don't make sense and tells Melissa to leave her alone and do her homework. After Jackie's math homework, Jackie stopped crying and finally earned her TV. Her emotions refused her to watch Glitter Force and picks an resumed episode called "The Miracle Jewel". At the end and after the "Previously on Glitter Force" scene, Glitter Force appears and the lyrics go: Here we go! (Go! Go!) Glitter Force! (Go! Go!) Shining bright this light so we can find our way And forever and ever we will say Here we go! (Go! Go!) Glitter Force! (Go! Go!) Shining bright this life that we will see each day And forever and ever we'll stay Glitter Force! (Glitter Force! Glitter Force!) After watching 2 episodes, "The Shadow Force" and "The Queen of Jubiland", Melissa brings special art supplies for Jackie and Keira to use. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Melissa answers the door and it's Keziah and Nylah. "Is Jackie here?" asks Keziah. Jackie is here and is at the cat room dealing with Bubblegum. There are some Jackie's friends' bikes outside and Fushion is sharing popcorn with Jody. Nylah arrives in the cat room and Jackie hugged her. The friends are about to give Bubblegum a massive punishment day and they'll throw Jody's bag of popcorn and trap him in the box. This reaction will be extremely hilarious! Keziah goes to the cat room and Melissa just gave the kids special art supplies for them to use. Jody wants to step on them, but Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Nylah told him to stop. Jackie tells Keziah to rip the paper, while Fushion and Nylah cut some papers into circles. After that, they are ready for Bubblegum's punishment day, but they'll need to grab boxes and a duster to hit with. Jackie will use her super cat powers to scare Bubblegum. Round 1: Grab the boxes from the garage and Bubblegum will be trapped. Round 2: Get some tape and wrap up the box. Round 3: Release the tape before the box trembles. To Bubblegum's surprise, the reaction was extremely hilarious and Jackie guffawed. After Bubblegum's punishment day, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Jody are about to ride their bikes for the bike race. Jackie rides her bike on her own and tells her friends, "Ready, set, go!" and they started the race. Suddenly, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Jody throw their trash on the street (ice cream sandwich and Jodi's popcorn bag). Melissa gets mad and asks Jackie and her friends why did they throw their trash on the street. Jackie needs to pick them up after they leave and get a shower. Soon after, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Jody left and Keira rides back to her house. The episode ends with Jackie picking up trash her friends threw and walking back inside for her shower. Cast Song *Glitter Force Theme Song Trivia *The beginning of the episode takes place at Family Dollar instead of Jackie's House *This is the 1st appearance of both Nylah and Jody, Jackie's friends from Naylor Avenue. *Keziah is on her good side in this episode. *"Glitter Force Theme Song" was the song Jackie sang when she's watching Glitter Force right before the episodes start. *Fluffy doesn't appear in this episode. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Nylah (new version) Category:Episodes with Jody Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Category:Episodes with Jean Category:Episodes with Opal Category:Episodes that feature the cat room Category:Episodes that Jackie screams and throws a tantrum Category:Episodes that Fluffy is absent Category:Episodes about Ice Cream Category:Episodes about Lollipops Category:Episodes about Popcorn Category:Episodes about Bikes Category:Episodes about Cats